The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Capsicum annuum, commonly called bell pepper, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘BOEKTASPEP2’. Its market class is PLT/258.
Parentage: The Capsicum annuum variety ‘BOEKTASPEP2’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation of Capsicum annuum ‘Jaydee’ (unpatented in the United States, NL Plant Breeder's Rights No. 34730, and QZ Plant Breeder's Rights No. 34162 which was subsequently surrendered), a variety developed and owned by the inventor.
The inventor of ‘BOEKTASPEP2’ is a commercial bell pepper producer in De Lier, The Netherlands and frequently observes whole plant mutations of Capsicum annuum ‘Jaydee’ at his commercial greenhouse operation. For said mutations which seem to exhibit commercial potential, cuttings are taken to produce trial plants which are subsequently grown for evaluation. At the time of the initial selection, all relevant characteristics are observed and compared with both current commercial varieties as well as with other selections. In October of each year, a determination is made with respect to each candidate variety to determine if there is enough commercial potential to continue with evaluations. Some candidates are discarded. For those candidate varieties that are not discarded, additional cuttings are taken to produce trial plants for a second year of evaluation for commercial potential. After the second year, a final determination is made with respect to each candidate variety.
The variety now called ‘BOEKTASPEP2’ was initially discovered in April 2012. At that time, cuttings were taken and the resulting plants were evaluated at the inventor's greenhouse until October of 2012. At that time it was determined that said variety exhibited certain distinguishing characteristics that would prove favorable for commercial production and marketability. Consequently, the candidate variety was selected for a second year of evaluations, which proceeded from late in 2013 until October of 2014, after which time a final determination was made as to the candidate variety's commercial potential. The candidate variety was given the breeder denomination ‘BOEKTASPEP2’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘BOEKTASPEP2’ was first asexually propagated by softwood stem cuttings in April of 2012 at a greenhouse in De Lier, The Netherlands under the control of the inventor and has since been vegetatively propagated through one additional generation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘BOEKTASPEP2’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.